deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Sora
Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series. He appeared in the 92nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Sora VS Pit, where he fought against Pit from the Kid Icarus series. He was voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. History A boy who lived on Destiny Islands with his friends Riku and Kairi, Sora ended up embarking on a grand adventure the night his home was attacked by the Heartless. During this, he obtained a weapon called the Keyblade. After his world was swallowed by the darkness, he found himself in Traverse Town, where he met Donald and Goofy. With the Keyblade and the help of his new friends, Sora protects the worlds from the Heartless and other threats presented by Maleficent and Master Xehanort. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Age: 15 * Height: 5'2" | 157 cm * Weight: 112 lbs | 51 kg * Homeland: Destiny Island * Wielder of the Kingdom Key * Bearer of Ventus's heart * Original outfit inspired by Mickey Mouse Keyblade * Name: Kingdom Key * Length: 3'6" | 107 cm * Can open or close any door * Conduit for magic spells * Transformed via Keychains or Gear * Can act on a wielder's heart's desire when unconscious Magic * Firaga (Fire magic) * Thundaga (Electric magic) * Blizzaga (Ice magic) * Cure (Healing magic) * Graviga (Gravity magic) * Stopga (Time stopping) * Glide * Ragnarok * Drive forms Feats * Battled 1,000 Heartless at once * Sliced through 7 buildings at once * Overpowered a Rock Titan * Resisted transmutation & time manipulation * Shot a laser to the moon in 1 second * Survived multiple Gummi ship crashes * Defeated Ansem, Cloud, Hercules, Ursula & Xemnas One Minute Melee Sora appeared in the second Season of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Link from the The Legend of Zelda ''and won. It was revealed afterwards that Dark Link had been possessing him. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''So, whose rear am I kicking this time? *''Take this! Fire!'' *''Let's see what you think of this!'' *''Stop!'' *''Force!'' *''Time to end this!'' Gallery Sorabig.gif|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! Kingdom_Key_KH.png|The Kingdom Key Firaga_KH.gif|Using Fire Graviga_KH.gif|Using Gravity Stopga_KH.gif|Using Stop Glide_KHRECOM.png|Gliding Ragnarok_KH.gif|Using Ragnarok Trivia * Sora is the first combatant who originated in a crossover. * Sora is the sixth Disney character to appear who is not from Marvel, after Boba Fett, Luke Skywalker, Goliath, Darth Vader and Scrooge McDuck. ** He is also technically the fifth Square Enix character to appear, after Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Lara Croft and Sephiroth, and with the next one being Edward Elric. *** He is also the third Square Enix character to win, after Lara Croft and Sephiroth. References * Sora on Wikipedia * Sora on The Keyhole Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Season 5 Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Square Enix Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Light Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Male Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mascots Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:RPG Combatants